


Dinner With A Duck

by AMidnightDreary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Human Loki (Marvel), Love at First Sight, M/M, Matchmaking, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: If Tony had known that he would spend the evening in the Most Romantic Restaurant In New York, he might have worn something else than sneakers and one of his old band t-shirts.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 47
Kudos: 292





	Dinner With A Duck

**Author's Note:**

> i needed fluff. So, you know. Fluff.

This was not the kind of restaurant Tony normally frequented. He was used to posh and pretty places where the prices were big and the portions small, and although he didn't _enjoy_ eating in restaurants like that, he appreciated the sense of familiarity. He knew how to act in places like that, knew how to smile and talk and charm his way into everybody's hearts. 

This, though?

This made him feel a tiny bit uncertain.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" he asked, staring at the small, nicely lit restaurant that looked like it was stolen from one of those romantic comedies that tended to be either just cringe-worthy or downright creepy.

"Yep," Happy answered. "I'm sure Pep's already waiting for you, boss."

Tony looked at him over the rim of his sunglasses. "Happy."

"Yes?"

"If she wanted to get back together with me and you knew about it, you'd tell me, right?"

"Sure thing, boss."

"Because you know, that right there? That's a place for couples if I ever saw one."

Happy glanced out of the window. "Nah."

" _Nah?_ What do you mean, nah? I bet about ten proposals happen there every evening. I mean, come _on._ Look at all those fairy lights."

"Why don't you just get out of the car, huh? I'm doing a _Downtown Abbey_ marathon this weekend."

"God, Happy. You're so _uncool_ , do you know that?"

"I know that I want to be on my sofa. And I know that Pepper's going to cut my head off if you don't walk into that restaurant tonight, so -"

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Tony opened the car door, resigning himself to his fate. "Geez. Memo to myself, don't endanger a fanboy's TV time. How do I look?"

Happy didn't reply, instead he leaned over the passenger seat and closed the door again as soon as Tony stood on the street. Tony huffed and pushed up his glasses, staring warily at the entrance of the restaurant. He flinched when Happy hammered on the car window from the inside to get his attention, pointing at the restaurant and shouting at him to _go in there right this second or -_

"I'm on my way!" Tony shouted back, approaching the restaurant. "See, I'm going! Now shoo and watch your series, alright?"

Satisfied, Happy started the car and drove away. Tony rolled his eyes and tugged at his suit jacket before he opened the door. If he'd known that he would spend the evening in the Most Romantic Restaurant In New York, he might have worn something else than sneakers and one of his old band t-shirts. A t-shirt with a cat on it would have been much more appropriate.

"Good evening, sir," a young waitress greeted him, smiling excitedly. If she was surprised to see Tony Stark walk into the restaurant as if he did so every night, she didn't show it.

"Hi," he said and took off his glasses, sliding them into the inner pocket of his jacket. "Lovely evening, right? One of your cheesy fairy lights outside is flickering, I'd have that checked or you'll have to deal with short circuit in a bit. There's probably a reservation -"

"Of course, sir," she said. "Your date is already waiting for you."

"Sorry, my what?" Tony asked, but she was already leading the way to a table at the windows.

He followed her, a bit dumbstruck. He only got _more_ dumbstruck when he saw that there was indeed somebody waiting for him.

It wasn't anybody Tony knew, though.

The man - pale, black-haired and nicely dressed - looked up when they arrived at the table, and he stared at Tony as if the waitress had just suggested he have dinner with a duck.

"I'll be back shortly to take your drink orders," the waitress announced cheerfully, and then she left.

Tony and the man kept staring at each other.

"You're not Pepper," Tony said eventually.

The man blinked slowly. "You're not Natasha."

"No," Tony agreed. Then, "Wait, Natasha? Natasha Romanoff?"

"Yes." The man considered Tony for a moment. "Pepper Potts?"

"Yeah."

"I am going to kill them both," the man said lightly.

"Okay," Tony said, because he kind of agreed with the sentiment. He sat down on the chair across from his _date._ "Is this what I think this is, then?"

"I do think so," the man said, taking the glass of water that was already standing in front of him. He lifted it for a toast and smirked. "We have been set up."

"Huh," Tony said. He was a little bit distracted by that smirk. It was a very nice smirk.

That whole face was very nice, actually. And the voice, too.

God, Pepper knew him too well.

"I didn't expect to have dinner with Tony Stark this evening," the man said, his tone casual. There was a glint in his eyes that still promised bloody murder, though. "Then again, I kept thinking that the location is a little off. Natasha is not exactly the romantic type."

Tony stared at him. "I thought Pep wanted to propose to me."

The far too handsome stranger with the far too lovely voice raised a brow. "Are you disappointed?"

"No," Tony said, and then he grinned. "Not yet, at least. Do you have a name?"

"I most certainly do."

"Do I have to guess?"

"You could try," he said, "but I doubt you would succeed. My name is not very common, not around here, at least. I'm Loki."

"Loki?" Tony echoed. "Wait, Loki as in, Natasha's business partner Loki?"

"The one and only."

"Pep's mentioned you like a hundred times."

"And Natasha mentioned you about a hundred times."

"We've been set up," Tony said. "Oh my god. They're trying to set us up _with each other."_

"Insulting, isn't it?" Loki said. "I told Natasha several times that I am perfectly capable of finding someone myself, but apparently she has very little trust in my abilities."

He had just the teeny tiny bit of an accent. Which made sense, considering that he was from Norway. Tony kept staring at him, noticing that Loki had the most brilliant eyes and a pair of cheekbones that just invited Tony to touch them.

Good god.

"I should thank her, then," Tony said with a smirk of his own. "I feel like her thinking I might be your type is a high compliment."

"Oh, it is." Loki's eyes flickered over Tony's face, taking in his appearance. "It definitely is.'

Tony grinned. The interest was mutual, then; that was good. That was _brilliant,_ actually.

He sent a quick prayer of thanks to Pepper and Natasha, and then he ordered the best wine the cheerful waitress had to offer.

*

They were the last to leave the restaurant. It was almost midnight and the night was cold, and Tony's mood was spectacular for three reasons: the good food, the better wine, and the absolute _best_ company.

"Do you need a ride home?" Loki asked, already holding his car keys. He was smiling, and his cheeks were a little flushed from the wine.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Tony said, because he didn't want to interrupt Happy's _Downtown Abbey_ marathon, and also because he wasn't yet ready for the evening to be over.

They continued their conversation in the car. Ever since they had gotten over the reason they had met and started actually talking, conversation had flowed easily, and by now it felt like they had known each other for years instead of just a few hours. Loki was intelligent and charming, and that together with his sharp tongue and not so subtle hints of arrogance checked every single one of Tony's boxes. From Pepper he knew that Natasha's friend and business partner was a bit of an asshole, but really, judging him for that would have been a tiny bit hypocritical.

Also, Loki stopped at the nearest still open shop so that Tony could get a coffee as soon as Tony told him that he was having cravings.

Tony bought coffee for himself and tea for Loki, because Loki had mentioned earlier that he wasn't very fond or coffee, and then he returned to the car. They just sat there for a while and talked, having completely forgotten that Loki was supposed to drive Tony home.

"You know," Loki said at some point, "we will _never_ hear the end of this."

Tony snorted. "Nope. They'll talk about this in their speeches at our wedding."

"My, was that a proposal? We haven't even kissed yet."

"Yeah, and as far as I'm concerned, that's a capital crime."

Loki laughed. He had a very nice laugh, and it made Tony's grin widen. He reached out to touch Loki - his shoulder, his arm, anything. 

Loki took his hand.

"I have an idea," he said.

"Oh, I'm all ears."

Loki grinned. "We should tell them that we have been dating for while already. Weeks, maybe."

"Ohhh. Yes, right, we probably met at some kind of gala or something, didn't we?"

"Definitely." Loki trailed his fingertips over Tony's palm, his touch surprisingly gentle. "And we have been keeping it a secret because we wanted to see where it leads, first."

"Also because this really isn't any of their business."

"Indeed it isn't." Loki let go of Tony's hand and leaned in, touching Tony's knee instead. "I have to admit, though - they probably did us a favor."

"They don't need to know that," Tony said, and then he lifted his chin to get that kiss he'd been wanting for hours now.

So, yes, they made out in the car at two am like freaking teenagers, and it was a bit ridiculous.

It was also very nice.


End file.
